In the technical field of photographic light-sensitive materials for color diffusion transfer process, various forms are known for integrated color diffusion transfer systems. For example, various forms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,644, 3,415,645, 3,415,646, 3,647,437, 3,635,707, and 3,756,815, and in Canadian Pat. Nos. 928,559 and 674,082. Other forms of color diffusion transfer systems, for example, so-called "peel apart" systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,606, 3,362,819, and 3,362,821.
In diffusion transfer photographic systems, the development can not always be performed at a constant optimum temperature, and hence it has been desired to obtain a constant performance at a certain temperature range, usually from about 10.degree. C. to about 35.degree. C. Comparing development processing at low temperature and development processing at high temperature, it is noted the development proceeds at a higher speed and a larger amount of dyes are released in development processing at high temperature, which results in causing a great reduction in sensitivity and an increase of the maximum density (dmax).
As a technique for overcoming the above-described problems, for example, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 74744/79 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined patent application") describes that the problem of "the reduction in sensitivity and the increase of Dmax at high-temperature processing" can be diminished by incorporating the hydroquinone ester derivative which is a precursor for a mobile hydroquinone in a timing layer or a layer disposed at the rear of the timing layer with respect to the spreading side of the processing solution, and releasing the mobile hydroquinone which is a competing developing agent at high temperature, whereby the hydroquinone diffuses into the light-sensitive emulsion layer(s). That is, by utilizing the property of the competing developing agent that it develops silver halide but does not release dyes, the above-described problem is solved.
However, in general, the use of mobile hydroquinones has the following serious disadvantages. That is, (1) since the hydroquinone itself and the decomposition products thereof diffuse into a mordanting or image-receiving layer, stains form in the layer, to greatly deteriorate the quality of image formed, and (2) the employment of the hydroquinone precursor cannot independently control only a particular layer among a blue-sensitive layer (B layer), a green-sensitive layer (G layer), and a red-sensitive layer (R layer) of a color photographic light-sensitive material. For example, if magenta only is intended to be controlled without changing yellow and cyan in the case of a multicolor photographic material, it still happens that the yellow and cyan are also changed. This is because since a mobile hydroquinone is diffusible, the hydroquinone diffuses into all the light-sensitive layers, i.e., all of the B layer, G layer, and R layer, and functions in all of these layers.
Also, it is described in Research Disclosure, Vol. 152, No. 15239 (published December 1976) that the processing temperature latitude is improved by a combination of the specific scavengers, i.e., didodecylhydroquinone and 4-amino-1-hydroxy-N-[.alpha.-2,4-di-t-aminophenoxybutyl]-2-naphthamide. However, the use of the combination of the specific scavengers is accompanied by the following disadvantages. That is, (1) since the activity of the scavenger is determined by the chemical structure of the specific scavenger for use, the freedom of the activity control is low, (2) it is impossible to independently control the processing temperature latitude of only a particular layer among the B layer, G layer, and R layer, and (3) the extent of the improvement of the processing temperature latitude is small.